borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:"Talk to Tannis"
So this mission just came up in my quest log. Not sure why, but I would appreciate knowing if it's worth pursuing. Client: Patricia Tannis Objective: Tannis talked to: 0/1 Description text: You continue to be adequate. I can tell the ECHO system is back online because you can hear me, and I can hear you. But, even though we can hear each other, I want you to come back here and talk to me in person. I need to tinker with your ECHO device a bit. So, that's the whole thing. I'm assuming it's a mission that was taken out prior to release, if it's a glitch, and I somehow activated it. Anyone else ever seen this? -- 00:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :It happened to me a long time ago, in a Multiplayer match. It actually has nothing to do with the DLC. "Talk to Tannis" is one of the missions in the Crimson Fastness, almost to the end of the game. I haven't gotten a chance to try to get rid of it since the update, although I will soon and tell you what I find. To recap: Simple glitch, doesn't relate to the DLC. Beetle179 00:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) My Hunter has the same mission although I beat the second playthrough 100%. I tried to turn it in, but Tannis isn't at the Crimson Fastness anymore. It must be a pretty common glitch. KirtTheGreat 00:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Same here man, just finished the game and doing the side missions on my 2nd playthrough and I'm stuck as well on the mission "Talk to Tannis". I've read about it on a couple websites now, it's just a glitch. I have it too. The gearbox forums state that they are looking into a fix for the problems. Freed23 02:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I have the same problem, but i have finnished the mission and i have already turned it in and it keeps on coming back after i turn it in. I do not know what to do so if you have this problem and you can help on xbox 360 its J IDUIB. All you gotta do is join a game when the host is on the "Get Some Answers" mission and talk to tannis and turn it in. That should fix it. "Wrecked" haha me too man i already made a forum looking for someone to help me finish the quest it annoys me sometimes seeing a stupid mission i still have to turn in and a stupid green diamond on my compass and map MINI JACKIE CHAN If anyone are going to this quest, so add me.. GT same as here. Have got this quest again, and can't get it out of my missions. ShadowIceman1 21:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I've got this glitch and gone through the whole game with my sister just so that we could fix this glitch, and it still doesn't work, even though she was lead character and she handed in the mission to Tannis. I went back to my game and she STILL wasn't there, and the mission was still completed and ready to hand in in my game (i.e. it wasn't handed in with hers AND Tannis still hasn't reappeared) Keep in mind, though, that we were playing locally on splitscreen- you might well get different results if you do it with someone online. BenjiPring 19:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ BenjiPring, Did you turn in the mission, because it is a separate mission that YOU' Have to turn in, not your sister... -Uberorb 03:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC)' I couldn't hand it in when I was second player and in her game, and I couldn't hand it in on my game because Tannis still wasn't there. BenjiPring 02:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) See Nagamarky's user page. 18:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC)